Twenty Questions
by lil kagome 15
Summary: I have come to the assumption that I write bad summaries. So i'll just give a brief intro. 'He grabbed her wrists, watching as she almost jumped away, not knowing the reason for his odd behavior. She watched him leer at her unclothed form,'[complete]


**Twenty Questions**

**by: **lilkagome

**Disc.: **I own nothing…

**Sequel Alert: **This is one of a series of three sequels to 'Real'. Thank you and Ja!

_Did I not make you proud?_

Misao Makimachi stood still, her hair flowing down her back, wet and shining in the warm glow of morning sunlight. Dawn had just arrived, leaving the events of the night before only a memory.

_Did I talk too tough?_

The argument had clearly been over for some time, the brooding male at the direction of her thoughts now only her regret. She sighed, letting her head fall slightly as she closed her eyes.

_Did I hurt your pride?_

She walked without a destination, her head bowed in thought. She held back the tears she needed to cry. Why did he have to be so damn inconsiderate! She could only now believe that his intentions lie in a more reckless action. She pulled her cloak tighter around her, observing the many questioning glances she was receiving.

_Was it all too much?_

He had taken to leaving early in the morning, casually heading to the temple. She remained attentive, and had even supported him by bringing him tea every morning. Had she done too much to win his affection? Had she tried too hard? She just couldn't tell anymore.

_Did you finally see?_

She pulled lightly on the door, knowing who she would find behind it. She sighed as she saw before her no other than her object of interest. She didn't smile; she didn't speak, just sat before the meditating man. He looked up slowly, not saying a word or caring to know why it was that she had come again to see him.

_Why does this kill me?_

She let the cloak shield her eyes, even though she knew it bad manners. She prayed silently, her words not even clear to her. She felt herself sinking back into nostalgia, sensing all those times in her past that she had wondered of her future. So simple it had been to wonder upon our destination. Now she wished she hadn't. Maybe without the expectation's it would have been easier to deal with reality.

_Is this really your face?_

She looked up for the first time, meeting eyes she both hated and loved. She didn't say a word, didn't make a movement, and just sat there, her eyes upon his in a silent battle. Had she just let it drop this pain wouldn't be tearing her apart, but she had been persistent, her dedication and determination only causing for her to drown all hopes of her future.

_Or is it simply a mask?_

Darkness took over her vision as she closed her eyes, fighting off the offending tears. She could remember his hurtful, stinging words; she could still hear them in her sleep, causing her to cry out for something too wanted. He had become her everything, in such a short time… She let her head fall, not wanting to look at him any longer. Was this worth it? Did she deserve this pain? Did she earn this constant torment? She groaned and put her bare fist to the floor in frustration. "Damnit, don't you understand?" She said and he simply looked at her, as if he had no feeling at all.

_Do I have the right to ask?_

She stood her eyes aflame with fury by his lack of recognition. "Honestly, you have no idea the reason for my actions, and you cannot treat me as a kid!" Her eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. "Why do I even bother? Aoshi-sama you let me go, you didn't care, how could you be so cold?" She asked in a small voice, as if she was an inquisitive chilled speaking to a father on some un-known subject. "You didn't even thing of the consequences." She spoke softly and at that point Aoshi's eyes widened.

_Do you blame me?_

He didn't have time to react, he didn't have a reaction. All he knew is that he had _hurt_ her. He had caused her pain somehow, and now it was too late to go back. He watched as the cloak fell, her hair still damp from her midnight plunge into the dark waters of the river. He watched as her hand was drawn up in her other, the red-ness of it clear against her cream colored skin elsewhere. It had been her fault, the whole incident had. Could he really be blamed for something she did?

_Do we have time?_

She clawed at the obi, her wrists stiffening as she pulled apart the delicate fabric. He cringed at the purple flesh revealed to him by this point. Her face was contorted into pain as she tried to move once again. She calmed her nerves in the form of pain, biting her lip between her teeth as she kneeled before him. "Every word you've ever said has been against me becoming an onmitsu, but Aoshi… This happened because I wasn't one, this happened because you restricted me, and no matter the consequence, you only reveal one side of your feelings… Aoshi am I that weak in your eyes?" Her words fell upon his soul in a tearing attempt at his heart, he sat as still as a stone, knowing that she was losing herself again.

_Do I make you feel weak?_

She teared as she looked into his eyes, only knowing the confusion she had in her own. "Aoshi you may have saved me this time, but one time is not enough. What happens next time? Am I supposed to just let myself get _raped?_" She put all the emphasis on the word, knowing how it would affect him before the scorching, dreaded word even reached her tongue. He growled, watching as she almost shrank beneath his heated gaze.

_Am I prettiest upon my knees?_

He grabbed her wrists, watching as she almost jumped away, not knowing the reason for his odd behavior. She watched him leer at her unclothed form, her face growing hot with the sensation of all her blood rushing to that point. She watched as he assessed the bruise and grimaced. "Never again," He said and she looked at him with questioning eyes once again. "will I let you fall into danger." He finished in a vain attempt to stop her questions.

_Will you ignore my begging please?_

Misao felt herself shiver under his gaze, not knowing the reason for such a thing. "You can only do what is within your capabilities." She quipped in annoyance. "Just admit that I _am_ an omnitsu, just as well as you are!" She said, her fist balled within his loosening grip. He sighed looking at her in a way she almost feared. For once in her life she felt like the prey…

_Holding me, do you find release?_

"That I do not doubt." He said, looking at her through lustful eyes. For once in his life he was going to follow through, even if it was selfish. He pulled her close, the distance a thing forgotten as he pressed his lips roughly against hers. He put her hands behind her back, enjoying the feel of total control. He smirked when she moaned, her skin heating up as he ran his chest across hers, the sound of ruffling fabric making the seductive aura take over.

_Do you feel this?_

He held her down, his eyes watching her reaction, her eyes misted over with the blinding air of romance and love. She looked back at him, her face growing red and her eyes drawing downward. "Does this make you ashamed?" He asked, his body pulling back from hers.

_Or are you still stuck in your past?_

No more could she be the little girl, she had lost her innocence in his eyes, and yet she wanted it that way. She moved her head to look more closely at his features. "No." She answered curtly, her eyes locking on his as she shook her head with a smile. "Anything but," She continued her heart fluttering as he let her arms go, running his left hand up her right side and back down. For the first time in his eyes she was a woman, and she was going to be _his_ woman.

_Can we make this last?_

He bit down on her earlobe, listening to her shaky breath as she arched her back. He didn't know when it had happened, but both of them were now stripped nearly bare, and they still resided in the temple. Of course this bit of information slipped his mind for the time being. He pulled her against him, loving the feel of her bare skin against his. She wound her arms around his neck, entwining her fingers in his hair. He grunted at this point, knowing his restraint would only last so long.

_Will we wonder tomorrow if we went to fast?_

Misao felt herself come as he leaned into her neck, his body falling on top of hers as she panted, her screams muffled by his closeness. She felt him gather her into his arms, but her world was already exploded in her mind, she felt so calm, so at ease, and although she knew reality would come all too soon, she realized that reality was now. This was as real as it came.

_Nope._

**The End**

**Attention: **Remember to R&R with comments, questions, and complaints… Thank you!


End file.
